I can't fight this feeling anymore
by Fanboyash
Summary: The hatred that once burned in Sasuke's heart has died with Itachi and he has returned to Konoha, but now another fire consumes Sasuke's heart. This is a short little story about Sasuke finally giving in to his feelings. Rated M for language and sex


**I can't fight this feeling anymore.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sasuke lay on his bed in his home in Konoha. For the first time in his life he had no idea what he wanted to do. It had all been simple before. Kill Itachi, that's all that mattered, and now Itachi, Orochimaru, and the rest of the Akatsuki were dead. Sasuke felt sick. The very thought of what his obsession with killing his brother had done to him made him disgusted with himself. Everyone in Konoha had forgiven him; they had even promoted himself, Sakura and Naruto to Sannin for wiping out the Akatsuki and the majority of the Sound Ninja. Things had worked out better than he could have possibly imagined and yet Sasuke felt sick. Sasuke quickly rushed the toilet and vomited violently. Sasuke cursed himself and what he had allowed his hatred for his brother to do to him. He wanted nothing to do with his former life. There was one thing from his past that he did want to hang on to. This memory made the blood in his body comfortable and warm. Sasuke knew exactly what this feeling was, his love for her. It was buried deep within his hatred, but it burned a powerful red within his very soul.

Sasuke went back to his bed and lay down again, his mind swimming with thoughts of Sakura. She was the prettiest girl in all of Konoha to him. Her love always made him happy even if he never showed it. All the hatred inside him had kept him from ever truly knowing a girl's touch and now he would never let it get in the way of his passion ever again. Sasuke thought deeply about what it would be like to take Sakura into his bed and he liked it. _Never again_! He thought to himself. _Never again will I let anything keep me from what I truly desire in life_!

Sakura felt sick as she looked at all the happy couples around the village. Naruto and Hinata were the most noticeable. They looked so cute together and Sakura kind of wished she had grabbed Naruto when he was still in love with her. He made Hinata very happy and Sakura would stab herself in the face with a kunai just to know that happiness for a moment. Ino and Choji were the worst couple. Ino always looked so fulfilled around him. She flaunted her relationship every time she saw Sakura. Sakura felt horrible. It was not a man she wanted or else she would have gone out with Kiba; he had a new girlfriend every week. She wanted a lover, someone who could just hold her and make her feel like he actually enjoys the time they share together. Sakura needed some time to herself and she decided to take a long bath. When she got to the hot springs she removed her cloths and got into the water. The water felt wonderful; it smoothed every muscle in Sakura's body, even her mind.

"Hello Sakura-chan."

Sakura nearly jumped two meters in the air. She whipped around ready to kill who ever was there watching her when her eyes met with Sasuke's.

"Oh it's you Sasuke-kun."

If it had been any other guy in the world Sakura would have beaten him to within an inch of his life, but Sasuke was different. She wanted Sasuke to see her naked and she was overjoyed to see that he was naked to.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?"

"I'm having a bath and drinking a bottle of wine. Would you like to join me?"

Sakura did not know what to do. She thought it must be a trick, that she was seeing things. Maybe it's not really Sasuke, but Sakura could see through any jutsu. It was truly Sasuke asking her to drink with him. She accepted his offer because she wasn't fucking stupid and sat next to him. It was so weird. They were both completely naked and sitting together in the warm water and was she mistaken or was Sasuke smiling. He poured her a drink and gave it to her. Then he did something that really surprised her. He put his arm around her and gave her a loving little half embrace. Sakura felt more comfortable than she had ever been in her life. Both the wine and Sasuke's touch soothed her spirit. They talked to each other for hours until Sakura and Sasuke realized what time it was.

"Sasuke I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to get so late I have to go."

"Wait Sakura if you're hungry let me take you to dinner."

"Sasuke what is with you? I've never seen you be this bold before. You are acting like you're trying to get me into bed with you?"

"And what if I am trying to get you into bed with me, can you honestly say that you don't want that?"

Sakura could not believe what she was hearing. No, she could not refuse Sasuke if he asked her to sleep with him. She loved him with all her heart and if Sasuke asked her to suck his dick right then and there she would. Tears came down from Sasuke's eyes.

"Sakura-chan I love you and I want to have sex with you. Please be with me."

Sakura swam over to Sasuke and the two of them shared their first kiss. Then Sakura sat on Sasuke's lap while he caressed her body. Sakura's skin was like a soft down pillow. Sasuke breathed in her hair deeply. She smelt wonderful, a beautiful combination of flowers and her own personal body aroma that Sasuke wanted to cover himself in. Her breasts were something that Sasuke could play with for hours if she let him. Her ass felt incredible up against his groin and he did not have to say a word to her for her to know he liked it. She could feel his enjoyment poking her and her enjoyment was just starting. Sasuke reached down and began to gently massage her clitoris. Sakura's enjoyment exploded and she fell back into Sasuke's chest and Sasuke put his arms around her. Sakura turned around and tried to become one with Sasuke, but he stopped her.

"No Sakura-chan not here. I told you I wanted you to go come to bed with me and that's where we will make love. In my bed."

"Ok Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke brought her to his bed and lay her down. He then got in with her and pulled the covers over them. He cuddled with her until he was ready to take her. Then he very slowly and gently became one with her. Sakura was new to sex so Sasuke went slowly. He wished he could do something about the pain, but Sakura would just have to wait until her virginity broke. Until then Sasuke made her feel a little better by kissing her and telling her it was going to be right soon. Finally the pain subsided and Sasuke could make her feel like a real woman.

Sasuke started to thrust a little harder. Sakura gave out a cute little moan to alert Sasuke that she liked it. Sasuke felt like a million pounds fell off him. He was finally allowing himself to give into his passion. Sakura's body was perfect. It amazed him that she could fight in the bloodiest battles and her skin would still be soft and her scent would still be heavenly. Sakura also loved Sasuke's body. Sasuke was hard and powerful and his face was so handsome. When she was a child she dreamed of kissing that face and now it kissed hers. Sasuke now tried hard not to look at her. They had been making love for an hour and 37 minutes and Sasuke was worried that one look at his beloved would make him orgasm too early.

"Sasuke-kun I'm going to cum soon!"

With that Sasuke looked deep into Sakura's eyes and gave her one last passionate kiss. They both gave out a long deep moan as the pleasure they had both given to each other wrapped around them like a warm soft blanket. Sasuke lay back on his pillow and held a tired Sakura in his arms. Sasuke then reached into a drawer and pulled out a necklace. He then gave it to Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun what is this?"

"It was my mother's. You're with me now so I want you to have it."

"Sasuke-kun I can't accept this."

"Yes you can. It's for putting up with me not showing you how I truly felt all those years."

"Oh Sasuke-kun I'm so happy."

"Hey, why don't I take you out to dinner? Anywhere you want to go."

"Ok Sasuke-kun that sounds great."

_Now I'll get to show Ino-pig my new relationship. I can't wait to see her face._

End of Story.


End file.
